1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interface in a wireless network module capable of connecting to various types of sensors or actuators, more specifically to an interface configurable according to sensor information or actuator information received from a sensor assembly or an actuator assembly.
2. Background of the Invention
An adaptive network such as wireless sensor networks (WSNs) is a network of interactive modules communicating via wireless links that can self-adapt in accordance with changing transmission conditions. The adaptive network has found applications in fields that require deployment of modules over a wide area for a prolonged time, often operating with constrained power sources. In the adaptive wireless networks, the radio range of each individual interactive module is extended by forwarding messages to neighboring interactive modules which in turn relay the messages to other interactive modules. An example of the WSN is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/095,640 entitled “Surveillance System and Method,” filed on Mar. 30, 2005, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
The modules in the WSN may be coupled to various types of sensors to collect information about environment in which the modules are deployed. The sensors may be installed internally within the modules or be installed external to the modules and connected to the modules via, for example, cables. In order to expand the applicable fields of use, it is advantageous to allow the modules in the WSN to interface with different types of sensors.
Conventional interface systems as defined in IEEE 1451.4, for example, allow modules to interoperate with different types of sensors by using Transducer Electronic Data Sheet (TEDS). Such conventional interface system produces less than optimal results when used in the modules of the WSN. The modules of the WSN are generally powered by constrained energy sources such as batteries or solar panels. Because the energy is constrained, the modules must make efficient use of the energy to extend the operational life of the module. Conventional interface systems, however, do not provide mechanisms for reducing power consumption. The increased power consumption due to such conventional interface systems shortens the operational time of the devices.